Moonlight
by Dbztron2
Summary: Daniel stays out to late and Lance and Keith go looking for him. He tells them what's been bugging him. One-shot.


It was dark by the time they found me, sitting on a large rock on the beach of lake Arus with my voltcoms battery dead. I didn't acknowledge them when they came up to me though, and barely glanced their way when they said my name.

They were worried, I could tell. I had been out way passed midnight and had left just after lunch, and they had no way to contact me that whole time.

Lance and Keith are the ones that found me, though I'm sure the others are out here looking for me to.

When the two men realize I'm not going to move right away, and that there's something clearly wrong, they sit down next to me. Lance to my left and Keith to my right, and we watch the moons reflection in the waves for a few moments before they try to talk to me again.

"What's bothering you kid? Everyone's worried." Lance says looking over at me.

I close my eyes and burry my face in my arms that are wrapped around my knees.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Keith asks.

I shrug.

"Just can't."

We're quiet again for another few minutes.

"There must be some reason you can't tell us what's wrong." Lance says.

I keep quiet.

"Come on Daniel, talk to us. If you don't want the others knowing then we can keep our mouths shut, but we have to know. And whatever the problem is we won't judge you." Lance says.

I sigh. They're not going to leave me alone, even if I say I'll go back with them, they're still going to pester me about what's going on with me.

"Promise you won't be mad or judge, and you won't tell anyone?" I ask quietly. "Both of you?"

"Of course." Lance says and Keith nods next to me.

I get quiet again, but they don't say anything. I think they realize I'm building my courage.

"It's something that's been bugging me fore a while, and when I went out earlier today I discovered something about myself. And I'm worried about how people will react." I say and look out at the waves, sparkling under the moon and stars.

It's a pretty sight, I decide as I watch the dark waters dance in front of me.

When I'm quiet for what must have been to long Keith speaks up.

"And, what did you find out about yourself?" He asks.

I bite my lip. I really didn't want to say it, I was hoping telling them I discovered something would be enough for them to back off a little, though I knew it was in vein to hope for that. This was the leader and second in command of the voltron force. I was the cadet under their wing, and their responsibility until I either turned eighteen or my parents decided they wanted me back.

"I'm gay." I tell them and close my eyes.

"Oh." Lance says. "And how did you figure this out?"

"While I was walking, I passed by a group of kids my age. Six girls, two guys. They didn't see me, and I watched them play for a while. All the girls were in bikinis and were clearly beautiful, but I wasn't attracted to them at _all._ But while I was watching the guys, who really weren't wearing anything special, just plain swim trunks, I couldn't take my mind off them. And that wasn't the first time that has happened. I just... It just kind of hit me then. And when I think back I realize any time I tried to flirt with a pretty girl, I had to force myself to, because my whole life I was taught that it was only right for a guy and a girl to be together. Not two guys. But I can't seem to help it. I like guys and there's no changing that. And I don't know what people will think of me when they find out and I'm worried about their reactions." I explain.

"Well no one on the team will be bothered, and if they are they can take it up with me. Who a person likes shouldn't matter so long as their happy, and not forcing themselves to be happy. Of course I won't tell them, it's not my place. But when you're ready to tell them yourself, let me know if there's anyway I can help." Keith tells me.

I give him a small smile and look at Lance who's nodding along with what Keith says.

We sit a while longer before it's decided it's getting way to late to stay outside any longer.

And when we get back to the castle I've decided already that I want to tell the others, who are all still awake and waiting for us.

Their all okay with it, and there all happy I'm okay and going to be okay.

When I get back to my room, I'm so overjoyed I know I can't sleep. So I sit by the window instead and watch the moon dance with the water of the lake outside, the stars flickering all around it. I'll be alright now, because tonight, to celebrate the new me, the moon's light cast from the sky, to the water, to my window, shines to dance with me...

* * *

 **Hey people, so I've had a lot of requests to come back to write for Voltron, and now that I'm out of my writers block and I've managed to improve my writing skills a little, I'm back. I figured it would be best to come back with a one shot, so I wrote this. I hope you all like it, and I'm sorry for leaving for so long. Also for those of you who are into Digimon and or Omegaverse, I have two new ongoing stories up for digimon called Unsettled (the Omegaverse) and Tar (not Omegaverse). Anyway, reviews are welcome anytime, thanks for reading and I hope you'll check out my other stuff if you're into the other fandoms I've written for since my time away from Voltron.**


End file.
